Lab Rats Alternate Universe
by xdfanfiction
Summary: After Adam, Bree , Chase and Tasha and Donald all die of old age. Leo inherits Davenports Mansion. To ease his grief he travels to an alternate universe where everyone was young again. Leo travels to the day where Adam,Bree, and Chase are first brought home by Davenport. To his surprise, there are two new bionic people; Vex, and Ava. Find out how Leo Dooley relives his life!
1. Prologue

**3:31 PM-April 29, 2099**

**Daven-Mansion**

**1st Dimension**

Leo opened the door and walked in with a hole in his heart. Bree Davenport had passed away 12 hours ago. The funeral was tommorow, and Leo had to move back to the old house. Donald and Tasha were killed in an helicopter crash on March 13, 2055. Adam inherited the house and they lived there for 13 years, until Adam died in a mission taking a Laser Torpedo that was aimed at Chase. Unable to bear the grief, Chase, Bree, and Leo move to another house and built a new lab. Chase died a few months later leaving Leo and Bree alone. They live for 41 years together until Bree dies. Knowing he cant pay the expense of their new house, Leo moves back to his old house. It was dusty and one of the windows were broken. They had spent most of their money on their new mansion. Leo was left with two-thousand in his pocket. Media had lost interest in them. It was all about the new bionic warriors. The president was running the bionic island now, the government had trusted Donald Davenport, not Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. Leo sighed and went to the elevator. He pressed the button, nothing happens.

"The hell?" Leo said. He presses the button a couple more times until a faint ding came up. The elevator opened. Leo stepped inside and clicked the lab button. Unaware that one of four elevator lines had snapped a few years ago, the elevator tumbled into the lab. With a crash, Leo hit the roof of the elevator. He screamed. Leo's heart was in his throat. He was old, he could not do what he wanted to. The bionic arm he had kept him alive. Leo stumbled in the lab and kicked the small sparking wire to put it out. The lab was in decent condition, and was how they left it. " Three capsules, check, mission specialist desk, check, thermos screen, check, Eddie fuse box, check" Leo said. " Eddie" Leo said excitedly not knowing time had done Eddies parts in. " Well he is dead" Leo said overjoyed to some extent. " Mission book, check, suit closet, check, weapons vault, check, proton fuser, check- wait proton fuser?" Leo said surprised. That hadn't been there before, He remember that Donald had never bothered to rebuild it after Douglas blew their last lab he remembered Douglass, he only died a few years before in a bionic training accident with the students. He focused attention back to the Fuser "What the heck" Leo thought. Unaware Leo, did not know the Daven Proten Fuser would change his life forever.

Leo pushed the Proton Fuser across the room. " That's one hell of a adventure I had" he thought. The Proton Fuser flickered on before expecting Leo who was glancing elsewhere. Leo climbed the stair through the tunnel this time, not wanting a repeat of last time. Midway he saw a picture of Adam, Bree, Chase, Donald, and him on the wall. The picture was taken when they raced against their old neighbors. At the sight, Leo began weeping. He burrowed his head into his arms. "Oh guys, why would you leave me!" Leo continued to cry until he heard a thunderous boom. The corridor wall flew into another, crushing Leo. Using his bionic arm to push apart the wall which flew above in a spiral motion. " The Proton Fuser" Leo said out loud. He made his way to the lab and was almost sucked into wormhole. Leo held onto the corner handle and screamed. Holding on for his life, Leo thought " This is the end of me!"

"Wait, what would happen if I go to the other dimension again" Leo thought. Leo's thoughts were interrupted as the capsule glass shattered and the shards cut him. Leo screamed out in pain. He thought of his mom, dad, Adam, Bree, Chase, and how he never married. The room imploded and Leo was sucked in and shattered apart into the 2nd Dimensions! Leo glanced meaning fully at the picture of his family before being finally sucked in the wormhole, it was the last he saw of his old life.

**9:35 PM-April 29, 1999**

**Daven-Mansion**

**2nd Dimension**

Leo was crying. " Leo, honey, it was just lightning, its alright" Tasha said. Refusing to listen, Leo kicked the crib side. Tasha picked up Leo and started to tell a story. " You're grandfather was the bravest man I ever knew Leo. Let me tell you when a couple thieves broke into our house. He told me to stay strong and left. He came back bruised and bleeding. His name was Leonardo Alfred Dooley. He was the brave-" Tasha was cut off by the door opening and slammed closed. " Donald!" Tasha said as baby Leo began to cry. " Uh, why are you carrying 5 babies!" Tasha screamed. " No time to explain, grab Leo and open the drawer, pull of the wallpaper and grab the gun!" Tasha exclaimed " The what- we have a gun in our spoon drawer, what if Leo got hold of it!" Tasha saw the look in Donald's eyes. " Alright" she said. " Go to the lab, I will already be there!" Saying so Donald ran to the elevator. Tasha opened the spoon drawer and lifted the wallpaper. Sure enough there was two handguns and a grenade with the Davenport Industries logo on it. She picked it up and it had his face on it. " He finds a way for everything" Tasha said out loud. Then the glass shattered and Tasha screamed. Tasha ducked behind the kitchen sink with baby Leo who was screaming.

"Donald! Help me!" Donald was already back from the lab to get Tasha and Leo. He was startled by Tasha's scream. He ran there pulled out a handgun from his pocket and fired. "What the hell, was that, Who's there!?" Tasha screamed. "He is one step ahead of us!" Donald said. "Who! Donald call the cops!" Tasha yelled. "Just, follow me!" Tasha followed Donald to the lab. The five babies were on the table, crying and naked. Donald ran for the console while Tasha ran to the babies. She put Leo on the small bed near the consoles. "Donald the babies, whats going on? Im scared!" Donald did not respond. The sound crying was overwhelming to Tasha. " Their super humans!" Donald said quickly.

The labs door shut and a new lair of protection fell covering the doors. "Eddie, maximum lock-down! Now!" Donald commanded. Eddie did not argue. " Meet Adam, Ava, Chase, Vex, and Bree. I couldn't save them all!" Donald said with regret in his voice. There was a blanket folded neatly on the table. Tasha grabbed it and put all the babies in the crib with Leo. After all it was a king sized crib. Tasha placed the blanket on them. " He's here!" Eddie shouted. Tasha hold on to those pistols and protect the babies with your life." Tasha looked at him. " I was already going to that, Donald, stay safe!" Tasha began crying. Donald nodded at Tasha and picked up a bigger gun. "Eddie hold them off, I'm coming" he ran and kissed Tasha and Leo and opened the elevator. "What is the password" An electronic voice asked. "Ddtashaleomeawesome" Donald said. Tasha frowned. " Goodbye Tasha" Donald said as he stepped into the elevator. "Donald wait!" But he was already gone. The elevator opened up to Donald witnessing androids wrecking his home. Donald began firing at the androids, one by one they went down. "Have you seen Douglas!" Donald asked Eddie. "He is outside" Eddie exclaimed. The door flew open. Douglas was standing there with full armor. "Well Donnie!" Douglas exclaimed." How nice to see you. Douglas' eyes were red. "Somethings wrong!" Donald said. Douglas moved swift with speed and grabbed Donald by the neck and dragged across the house.

"You-cough-have super speed!" Donald exclaimed. "More than you wish!" Douglas said. Douglas shot a laser sphere at Donald. Donald fell down with slowly smelling the burning cloth and air around him. "Off for my kids, bye Donnie" Douglas said happily. "You will never get them" Donald groaned. Douglas kicked Donald in the head and smiled. He walked over to the elevator and said " Stand down androids." All of the androids shut do what I command Donnie, you see they are programmed with a quantum chip which allows them to-". "I dont care! Just stay away from my family!" Donald screamed. Douglas grinned.

Tasha was relieved to hear to gun shots stop. She heard the elevator in action and panicked. She hid behind the crib and waited. The elevator door opened to Douglas. " Ring around the Rosie, my brother is really nosy! Bang bang, bang bang, and falls to the ground!" Douglas sang. Tasha cryed silently. Douglas walked over to the crib unaware Tasha was on the side. Tasha shut her eyes stood up and fired at Douglas. Tasha was surprised the were not regular handguns. Two lasers flew out and hit Douglas. Douglas's body flew through the metal wall and out of sight. The fired sound rang in the air. Tasha began weeping loudly. The babies were crying louder then ever. "Tasha" a familiar voice said. "You did it!" Donald came and hugged Tasha. Donald took some of the babies and Tasha took Leo and the rest. "We have a family" Donald said and hugged Tasha.

**3:27 PM April 30, 1999**

**Daven-Mansion**

**2nd Dimension**

"Hate to say this, but we have no proof!" Dr. Evans said. "The proof is my eyes!" Donald replied. "There's no Blood, DNA, fingerprints! I would believe you but-" Donald shouted " But what!" Evans frowned. "Where are the kids?" Donald looked at Evans in the eyes. "With Tasha."

"Get your jacket and suit up! Tasha! Tasha!" Donald shouted. Tasha came running into the room. "What Donald" Tasha said angrily. "We're leaving" Tasha glared at him. "Are you stupid, don't cause another problem!" Donald looked at Evans and said "We have to." Tasha nodded "Stay safe." Donald nodded back and said "Lets go Evans!" Donald and Evans ran into the lab. Donald stood in his new invention. "Hey watch this!" Evans turned around. There was a strong buzz and Donald was standing in full armor. " You next!" Evans nodded and did the same as Donald. Pretty soon the two men were fully armed and ready to go. "Lets take the cycle, it goes bout 300 miles an hour." Donald said. Evans agreed and they both ran to the garage. There were the Daven-Cycles next to each other. "The other one was Tasha's anniversary gift, but she thought it was too dangerous." Donald said. Dr. Evans raised an eyebrow. "Lets just go!" Donald agreed and set off.

**3:58 PM April 30, 1999**

**Facility 31**

**2nd Dimension**

Donald and Evans entered the Facility Lab in disbelief. "This place is in ruins!" Evans said. "We split up, report anything you find." Donald said. Evans agrees and they split up. Donald walked through the wreckage. He stopped occasional to find dead bodies of workers or of bionic infants. Donald stopped at the capsule room and starred in disbelief. There were five babies in each floating around. Donald pulled out his hand gun " Evans do you read me!" "Yeah what happened" Evans replied. "Come to my coordinates!" Within minutes Evans was there. "These ones are Androids!" Donald shouted. "None" a voice and Evans pointed there gun at a white masked figure. "I would not do that if I were you." The figure with a white mask moved his hands. " I am Victor Ander Krane!" He shouted. Donald shot the gun at Krane. Krane stopped the bullet midair and crushed it before dropping the remains to the ground. "He's bionic!" Evans shouted. Evans and Donald took cover. "What the hell, Who is he!" Evans shouted. "I dont know!" Donald shouted back. "There not dead just appear so!" Krane shouted. Just as Krane began building a massive shock wave he screamed. There was an explosion and Evans and Donald were thrown back. " What happened!" Evans shouted bleeding out. Donald shook his head "He's dead." Evans frowned. " How do you know? " Donald pointed and Evans looked. Evans recoiled after seeing Kranes half destroyed face and body destroyed. "We should get back" Donald said and shot Kranes lifeless body causing it stifle. "Yeah" said Evans. Both men made it back to the house and never spoke of the incident. Only to relize that this short incident would change the fate of the world forever.


	2. Malfunction

**2:01 AM Feb 3, 2007**

**Daven-Mansion**

**2nd Dimension**

" Bree! Wake up!" Vex said quitly knocking on her capsule. " Bree!" Vex whispered again causing Bree to stir awake. Bree yawned "What Vex, its like twelve o clock!" Bree whispered back. Vex looked bothways and said "I had a nightmare." Bree opened her capsule and stepped out. "Oh ok, well its not real" Bree said as she stretched. "But it was scary! We were all their, then this bald dude with a messed up face grabbed me! I fought back but he was too strong! And the thing is I was able to use my bionics in the dream, that must have meant the bald dude had bionics!" Vex whispered. Bree thought to her self. " I have never had a nightmare, thats weird! Mr. Davenport said nightmares dont function cauz our nervous system blocks it or something. He said dreams happen, not nightmares!" Bree said. Vex looked worried. "Maybe I am broken or something!" He said. "I hope your not malfunctioning!" Bree said. Chase had waken up by all the silent commotion. " Guys!" Chase said startling Vex and Bree. Bree looked at Vex and said " We have a problem!"

**4:32 AM Feb 3, 2007**

**Daven-Mansion**

**2nd Dimension**

Vex was sleeping. He had made Bree and Chase watch him until he fell asleep. Vex was eight, two years younger than Adam, Bree, and Ava. Three years younger than Adam. After they watched Vex fall asleep, Bree turned to Chase. "Leo and Mom are coming back today around 2:30! Then we might have a chance of saving Vex, Tasha could convince Mr. Davenport not to destroy Vex because of his malfunction!" Bree said. Chase agreed. "We better get some rest." Bree said "yeah"


	3. Malfunction Part 2

**2:46 PM Feb 3, 2007**

**Daven-Mansion**

**2nd Dimension**

"Leo!" shouted Ava. They all ran up to Leo and Tasha who had just come back from their vacation. "Donald !" Tasha said as she kissed Donald. "Mom, can you can over here for a second!" Bree said. "Sure thing sweetie, just give me a second!" Tasha replied. Bree nodded at Chase. After Tasha was done hugging and greeting she walked over to Bree. Chase walked behind her. " Chase, I think Bree wants me to talk to her in private" Tasha said noticing Chase. " No its fine" Bree said. Tasha nodded and came over. " We need you to talk to Mr. Davenport!" Bree said. Tasha raised an eyebrow. " We fear he might scrap Vex!" Chase said. Tasha raised her head. "What! What do you mean?" Chase said " He had a nightmare!" Bree said. " Thats it?" Tasha replied. "Oh honey, it's only a nightmare! Nothing's going to happen!" Tasha said. "Incorrect. The chip sends the bionic signal throughout our nervous system. When we are sleeping, we have no control over our actions! Mr. Davenport blocked nightmares because they tamper with our bionics, and since we have no control, we glitch uncontrollably!" Chase stated.

Tasha looked at Bree. "Is this true?" Bree nodded. "And since Vex's bionic abilities is unknown, we don't know what he might do!" Chase added. "Well for sure Doanld wouldn't hurt anyone!" Tasha replied. "But he might kick him off the team!" Bree said. Tasha sighed " I'll talk to him" Chase nodded "Good!" Just then Vex walked over. "Hey mom, can me and Leo go to the park?" Vex asked. Tasha looked pained but said yes. "Let's go guys" Tasha said.

**6:34 PM Feb 3, 2007**

**Mountain Dace Park**

**2nd Dimension**

Donald ran up to Tasha who was watching the kids playing on the park equipment. "

"Make it quick Tasha!" Donald said. "Conference with NASA officials is in one hour" Tasha looked at Chase and Bree and ushered for them to come over. Bre looked around her fathers private park; no one was watching so she super-speeded up to Donald with Chase. "Listen Donnie, Vex is malfunctioning and we are worried. Reason one; we fear you might scrap him! Reason two; he had a nightmare!" Tasha said. Donald's face turned deadly serious. "What makes you think I would kill him!" Donald shouted. Donald turned to Vex "Gather them up Bree! Now!" Bree did as she was told. "Tasha look, I may be a little odd sometimes! But on the inside I am a good man!" He said. Tasha nodded "Ok, I am sorry" Donald nodded back. Just then all the bionic kids appeared. "Let's go!" Donald said.


	4. Malfunction Part 3

**9:30 PM Feb 3, 2007**

**Daven-Mansion**

**2nd Dimension**

"Vex step into the capsule" Donald commanded. Vex nodded and stepped into the capsule and shut the capsule door. Bree was worried "wait so what are you doing again?" "Bree, for now can you please be silent!" Donald commanded. Donald turned to Vex " Please describe the dream buddy" Vex looked confused. "Oh right, we are muted!" Donald said as he clicked a button. Donald repeated and Vex answered " We were all playing in this large place when this bald dude grabbed me! I had bionics in the dream and he did to!" Doanld asked " Can you describe him?" Vex nodded. " Bald, had a really messed up face on one side! Looked like wirring! And he kept saying something! I dunno pain, stain, krane, lane! One of em!" Donald turned pale. "Krane?" He asked. Vex nodded. Donald took a breath and said "Well we should probably get to sleep! Check this out!" Donald pressed a button on the console and the 5 capsules were replaced by one large capsule. "Wow" Chase exclaimed. "Cool" Adam said. Bree and Ava also looked amused. Vex stood next to Donald who said " Introducing the Capsule 0.2! It is a verticle capsule that has a memory foam bed inside which you will all sleep inside!"

"Wait so we all will be sleeping togethor?" Bree asked. Donald nodded " Yeah, until needed!" Tasha exclaimed "Well this is dandy! They finally are becoming more and more normal!" Donald nodded. " This deserves Ice Cream!" Tasha shouted. Every one started running to the elevator but Donald held Vex back. "Why cant I have Ice Cream?" He asked. "We need to update you" Donald replied. Vex stepped into the capsule and there was a strong buzz. It was painfull for Vex because Donald was fusing the chip with him, so the bionics could never be removed. Vex screamed. Vex stepped out of the capsule and relized he was naked. He covered himself up and shouted " You coulda warned me!" Donald smiled and threw him a pair of clothes. "Lets eat some Ice Cream!" Donald said. Vex quickly got dressed and ran to the elevator. " You go on ahead" Donald said. As soon as Vex left Donald's face became deadly serious. "Krane, Victor Krane was it?" he asked himself.


	5. Battle of Fate

**1:59 PM March 19, 2008**

**Daven-Mansion**

**2nd Dimension**

"Donald, at one point they have to adjust to the real world! They have been living in our basement forever! They have barely met anyone except us! School is the perfect start!" Tasha argued. "Forget it, Tasha! They are not ready!" Donald replied. "Well from now on, we give them chores and make them help around and interact like a real family!" Tasha said. "Yeah thanks for the chores mom! I really enjoy cleaning poop stained toilets!" Leo shouted. "Oh that was Adam when he had a Aweso-Burger Supreme!" Donald said. "Man we had to evacuate the lab for like 2 hours" Donald stated. "Still honey!" Tasha said. "Ok, ok, we will try your plan as long as it does not get in the way of training!" Donald said. "Dont let in Big D!" Leo shouted. Donald smiled "Already lost!"

**6:34 AM March 20, 2008**

**Daven-Mansion**

**2nd Dimension**

Chase woke up holding Ava. He quickly moved his hand to himself, "whoops" he said silently. Chase liked sleeping next to his brothers and sisters, he felt like it bonded them. Adam at the end next to Chase, Ava, Vex, Bree. Then he noticed his broken band. "Hey Bree! Breeeee! Breana!" He said trying to get the attention of his older sister. He knew she hated being called by her full name Breana. "What Chase!?" Bree whispered annoyed. "My left band ripped!" He said. Bree sat up "The energy cant get to you know. We should ask Mr. Davenport later." She said. Chase nodded and put his head down on his pillow. Something felt wrong to Chase, someone was watching them. Chase looked around with his eyes. "No one!" He said in his head. Chase felt cold, he shivered. He had woken up realizing his band was ripped and now this feeling. He looked closely at his band. At that moment he relized, it had been cut! He then knew someone was watching him. He needed to tell his siblings. " The overide app!" He said in his mind. Chase gradually moved his hand and loosely set it on his temple to make it look like he was sleeping. " Activating Override App!" He said in his mind. All the bionics awakened silently with there eyes closed. Chase was controlling them so they don't move or talk. He used Ava's Transfer app to send the message to Donald. We are in trouble!

"Nice try!" A steely voice boomed. All the bionic children's eyes fluttered open. Vex hugged Bree. " Him! Nightmare! " He shouted. Krane fully materialized in front of them. Krane was wearing a leather track jacket and gloves. Krane smiled "this is amusing" Chase asked "Who are you! What do you want!" Krane laughed " I want you-dead!" Vex began crying. "Hes gonna kill us Bree! He is gonna kill us guys!" Vex cried. Seeing Vex crying gave Chase new strength. He opened the capsule and jumped at Krane. Krane easily dodged his attack and held him by molecular kinesis. "Ah what a shame!" Krane said as he began to tighten his gripe on Chase's neck. Adam jumped and attacked Krane. Bree let go of Vex and Ava and her attacked Krane. No one could land a single hit. The battle was finished when Ava missed Krane and hit Adam with her super-scream. Adam flew back. " You fight like uncoordinated rats!" Krane said. The elevator door opened, Kranes eyes widend as he doged a laser. "Ah you must be Donald, it has been a while has it not?" Krane asked. "Give it up Krane!" Donald said as he walked forward.

Krane created an orb of energy. " Take cover guys!" Donald screamed. The bionic kids ran and scrambled for cover, and Chase dragged Adam to a safe spot. There was a flash and an crack. Everyone was blown back. Chase lost grip on Adam and he flew away. Krane smiled "That was easy!" Chase looked across the room in disbeleif. He saw Adam bleeding from his head, Ava's arm in an unsettling position, Vex lying on the floor, and Bree pinned under the consoled. Chase looked at Krane and tried to get up. He screamed in pain and his hand slipped on an slippery surface. Chase looked down and to his horror he realized it was his blood. "Dont get up Chase!" Donald croaked from the other side of the lab. Chase heard him through his super-hearing and collapsed. He began crying uncontrollably. "Stop! Go away!" He said to Krane. Chase was crying like a baby " Stop hurting my family!" He cried. "Oh, well sorry! Let me put you out of your misery!" Krane said. Krane geo-leaped to Chase and quickly created a laser sphere. Krane pulled down to deliver the final blow but was stopped by Chase's hand.

Krane shot back and hit the wall. " You want to hurt my family! I dont think so baldy!" Spike roared. Donald flinched hearing Spike's voice. "Ah finaly! A fight!" Krane said. Krane jumped into battle and swung at Spike. Spike dodged and landed a kick on Krane. Krane was surprised that he was able to hit him. " Die!" Spike roared and pushed a forcefield into Krane. Krane flew backwards and landed on thr console. "Enough!" Krane screamed. Krane began building a massive shock wave. "Bring it on baldy!" Spike screamed tears flowing down his face. Donald was surprised to see Spike crying and he knew that Spike could not survive the shock wave. Spikes body began radiating a power field of energy. "Die!" A demonic voice erupted from Spike. He charged at Krane and hit him in the head. Krane's head bucked backwords and forward. Krane grinned with his broken teeth and bleeding nose. "I win. You lose!" Krane released his shockwave at Spike sending him flying through the air. Krane stood up with effort " I always win!" Donald knew they had lost. Just then Tasha ran in and shot Krane. One bullet hit Krane's head and bounced off, and the other one hit Krane's eyes causing him to scream in pain. Krane fell back and said " This is not over!" Krane geo-leaped away.

"Donald!" Tasha screamed as she ran to aid her husband. "The kids" Donald croacked. Donald with the help of Tasha got the debris off himself and ran to aid the kids. "Every one is alright except Chase, this is bad! Really bad!" Donald screamed. "How the hell did that man get in here?!" Tasha screamed. Donald gasped when he flipped Chase to look for damage. Where the skin should be was a hole the size of a basketball on Chase's back

**10:30 AM March 20, 2008**

**Facility Y**

**2nd Dimension**

Donald and a few helpers worked on Chase. They could not take him to the public hospital as then they would find out about his bionics. All the other bionic kids were in beds recovering. "Hey Adam" Leo said sitting across Adam in the waiting chair. "Why am I tied up again?" Adam asked. Leo raised his eyebrow " You dont remember?" He asked. Adam said "no!" Leo smiled "Nothing Adam, you will know later!" Saying so Leo left and went to aid Vex. "Hey Leo!" Vex said. "Sup Vex" Leo replied. Vex and Leo chatted for a while until Tasha came over with Dr. Evans. "Leo come with us" Tasha said her voice breaking. Leo nodded and went with them.

"All right, Reainatal nerve back in! Connect to chip!" Donald commaned as they wrapped up Chase's surgery. It had gone well and Chase's chance of living was now greater. One of the doctors placed the artificial skin and they stiched it in. "Yes!" Donald said and they waited. "Take off the artificial support" Donald commanded. The doctor nodded and waited, then she clicked a button on her desk and jump started Chase. The meter slowly went up. " Yaah!" Shouted Donald tears coming down as the room celebrated. Knowing he had saved his sons life Donald jumped in joy and hugged Chase. Chase was still knocked out but Donald didn't care. "He awakening!" One of the doctors said. "Could I speak to him in private?" Donald asked. The doctors nodded and left the room.

"Mr. Davenport?" Chase shuttered. Blinking his tears out Donald replied " Yes Chase?" Donald came closer. " I love you " Chase said. "Me too Chase, me too!" Donald said as he hugged Chase. "You saved my life!" Donald said as he stood up. " That is a debt that-that I can repay you for!" Donald said his voice breaking. "Dont cry Mr. Davenport!" Chase whispered. Donald wiped his tears. "Stay strong!" Chase said and he passed out. The doctors ran into the room. " He needs rest, he is going to be ok! We need to put him on the Air Machine!" one of the doctors said. Donald nodded. "Every thing is going to be Ok!" Donald repeated to himself.


	6. Aftermath of Fate

**9:21 PM March 28, 2008**

**Highway**

**2nd Dimension**

Chase and Donald walked home from the hospital. " Remind me, why are we walking home?!" Chase asked angrily. " You need the strength, build up the weakened muscle after surgery" Donald replied. "So we have to walk 30 miles! Neat!" Chase said sarcastically. Donald nodded "yup" Chase glared at him "Who attacked us? The baldy, Krane! He was from Vex's nightmare!" Chase asked. "Not now Chase!" Donald interrupted. "No I need answers!" Chase yelled as a car went past him. Donald looked at as feet and stopped " Chase, I don't have the answers!" Donald replied. Donald did something with his smart watch. "We are flying home" Donald said and they kept walking. After a while the Helicopter picked them up. "Why aren't we walking?" Chase asked. Donald shook his head " I do not know?" Chase was taken back by his anwser "I do not know" he said to himself.


	7. Fighting

**2:34 PM June 28, 2009**

**Daven-Mansion**

**2nd Dimension**

Bree stepped out of the shower on the cold floor. Ever since Donald had created a single super-capsule for them all to use, he had to get rid of the shower feature. Bree was angry because she was happy around the idea of having her own shower. No hair in the drain, no puddles on the floor, no soap thats been used. Bree took her towel and wrapped it around herself. Bree opened the bathroom door and saw Ava. "Mornin Bree, Tasha is cooking omlet!" Ava said enthusiasticly. "Yeah! Woo hoo!" Chase said sarcastically. Everyone knew that Chase hated eggs.

"Its disgusting! It comes out of a chicken!" Chase explained. "No excuses, you had your choice yesterday!" Tasha replied. "But everyone likes silly cream bagles!" Chase shouted. Adam nodded "True!" Tasha shook her head " Sorry Chase, you have to eat it!" "Yeah whats so disgusting about eggs, it comes out of a chicken! I dunno maybe its butt-hole?" Adam asked. "No idiot, it comes out of the-" Chase was interupted by Tasha " I do not know that much about chickens! But I do know we are ending this conversation!" Ava snickered. "Eggs it is!" Vex said. Chase spat at his omlet. "Oh thats it, Donald! Donald! Get over here!" Tasha shouted. Donald came running in "whats the problem?" He asked out of breath.

Tasha explained to Donald. He nodded. "Chase!" Donald motioned to call Chase. "Sorry guys, I will eat the omlet!" Chase said hapilly. "Yeah nice try, your grounded!" Donald replied. "Oh man!" Chase said. Vex and Adam laughed. "Your fault!" Bree said as Chase ate his omlet.


	8. Mission

**1:31 Am Jan 1, 2010**

**Daven-Mansion**

**2nd Dimension**

The siren wailed in the lab waking the 5 bionic children. Adam began crying, Bree, Chase, and Ava looked at Adam. "Dude! Shut Up!" Chase said to Adam. Donald ran in "Everyone out now!" All the bionic kids obeyed orders. " An electrical surge has taken out the power of the entire east coast! The United Axiom building was under construction. They were lifting a 10 ton bar to place as a support beam. Now the power of the electric crane has gone out. The bar is dangling from 700 feet! To make matters worse the wind is pushing the bar towards the building! If it hits the building-well there wont be a building!" Donald shouted. "Are you guys thinking what I am thinking?" Chase asked. "Our first mission!" Bree, Chase, and Ava yelled. "I want a pet pig!" Adam yelled. "That would be cool!" Vex said to Adam. " No, Adam! You are not getting a pet pig!" Chase said. Adam frowned "What about a sheep?" Adam asked. Chase shook his head. "This is really dangerous, I have not trained you for this! But you are the only hope! Now take of your clothes and get into the capsule!" Donald said. "Uhh, why do we have to take of our clothes?" Ava asked. "Just do it!" Donald commanded. All of the bionic kids took of their clothes and went into the capsule. "Bree, move over!" Chase said. " Yeah move!" Adam said as they all laid down next to each other."Uhh, Ava can you move your hand! Its touching my butt!" Chase shouted. "This is very, very uncomfortable!" Vex said. Everyone nodded in agreement. " All right! Stay still!" Donald ordered. There was a loud buzz and the bionic children sat up to realize they were in new mission suits. "Finally! We leave our training suits!" Chase said.

"I have specific suit types for each of you corresponding to your bionics! Chase's suit has a chest armor plate and an force repellent energy. You know in case he is attacked while you are not covering him! Bree has a light stretchable suit which helps her run faster! I also added a extra bounce sole for more distance! Adam has a bulky armored suit to help him fight in battle! Ava has a sound proof suit with a lock. When she wants she can increase her super scream times 100! It also has a signal sender to increas her transfer app! Vex, well I gave him armor and a built in communication radio!" Donald said. "Wow!" Chase said as he examined his suit. "Stay here!" Donald commanded as he ran off to his secret vault. "Nice upgrades huh Vex?" Bree asked. "Ill say!" Vex replied. " Wait Chase, why cant we get a pet pig again?" Adam asked. "Adam! Shut up!" Chase replied. Donald ran back in and held up a yellow box. Inside were tiny communication devices and other objects. "Put this in your ear, we can communicate!" Donald said. The elevator opened and Leo walked in. "Hey Big D! Heard the alarm! I think you need me!" Leo said. "No not really!" Donald replied. "Well you are one greedy dad!" Leo whispered. "I heard that!" Donald shouted. Leo flinched and said "Ill be sitting here!" Donald nodded.

"Vex, you help me out here!" Donald said. Vex nodded. "Every one to the Daven-Mobile!" Donald shouted. "Can we change the name?" Bree asked. "No!" Donald replied. They all ran and sat in the high speed plane. "Why is it a mobile if its a plane!" Ava asked. Donald shrugged. Donald ran and sat in the pilots seat "Get ready!" He said. The garage door opened from the mountain. The plane took off at high speeds! Chase looked back and saw the garage door closing. The perfect camouflage as the garage door was covered with rock to make it look like a part of the mountain. Chase smiled "Our first mission!" He said to himself.

**3:31 AM Jan 1, 2010**

**United Axiom Construction Point**

**2nd Dimension**

"Hold on!" Chase screamed as the plummet 50 feet to the building. The parachute deploys and they land safely. "Alright, get inside, look for a door or something!" Donald said through the com. "Mr. Davenport! There are no walls its easy to get in!" Bree said. "Yeah, just support beam, the buildings skeleton!" Chase said. "Oh! I know that!" Donald replied. They all entered the building. " Scanning the mission site!" Chase said. "We are clear!" Chase said. Then they saw the hanging beam. "Bree use your super speed to get up to the crane and and take Ava with you! Hopefully you can turn it back on by Ava's transfer app! Me and Adam will get the beam!" Chase said. Bree nodded and sped off with Ava."Here is the plan! I use my molecular manipulation app to stabilize the beam and put it near the building. You sever the cord use your super strength and carefully put it on the base!" Chase said. "Wait whats molecular manipulation?" Adam asked. "A new ability I discovered while we fought the baldy!" Chase replied. "Oh cool!" Adam said back. "Lets go!" Chase said.

Chase held out his hand and slowly broke the winds path to the beam. "Chase, we cant get it!" Bree shouted in the com causing Chase to flinch. The beam lurched forward and hit the building. A loud grinding noise began as the building slowly began tilting forward. "The hell happened?!" Donald yelled over the com. "Bree! Shut Up! I have super hearing!" Chase yelled. "Sorry Chase! The building!" Bree yelled back. The building began lurching forward. "Forget bout the buildings! Get the people out!" Donald yelled. "We cant show our bionics!" Ava said. "Destroy the cameras." Donald said. There was a crunch and the over head beam fell. "Mr. Davenport!" Chase yelled. The com had been disconnected. Bree started panicking "What are we going to do!" Chase looked at Bree " We are going to finish our mission!"

"We have a extra parachute! Adams connected, we all hold on to him! Bree you use your super speed to run down the building and Ava will use her super scream to push us back up if needed!" Chase said. They all agreed and got to work. "Chase what if this doesn't work!" Bree asked. "It has to!" Chase replied. "3,2,1! Go!" Adam yelled as they jumped of the building. Bree ran down the building connected by a string to Adam. Adam moved forward. "We are doing great!" Chase yelled. They touched the ground. "Adam! Now!" Chase yelled. Adam quickly shot a laser at the camera. The camera burned up and the pole fell over. "Did it!" Adam said. "Good job!" Ava said. They all ran into the building. They shuffled and wadded past debris from collapsing walls. After a while they found a girl pinned under rubble. "Oh, hey!" Adam said. "Help me!" The girl cried. "Hey guys, I found one!" Adam shouted. They all ran up to the girl. "Alright! Can you see us?" Chase asked. "No, but you sound like kids!" The girl said. "Something must be wrong with you! We are in our 50s!" Bree said in an adult voice. Chase crouched low " Whats your name?"

"Alex" the girl replied. "Alright Alex, this is going to hurt!" Chase said. Chase swiftly his her in the head causing her to go unconscious. "Alright Adam!" Chase said. Taking his Que Adam lifted the debris off Alex and swung her onto his shoulder. They searched for more time until the heard a loud whoosh! "Its collapsing!" Chase said. "Its all are fault!" Adam said. "No its Chases fault!" Ava said. "Bree screamed into my ear!" Chase shouted back. "My Fault!" Bree asked. Chase nodded. "Help!" a week voice shouted. They all looked at each other. "We gotta save that person!" Chase said. They all agreed and set to find the person. "Hurry! Its gonna collapse soon!" Adam yelled. "There!" Ava yelled pointing to bleeding boy. Chase jumped quickly and hit his head. "He"s out!" Chase yelled. Adam quickly pulled the boy and ran out. The building fell and dust flew everywhere. Chase looked at the soon to be finished skyscraper in disbelief. It was just a pile of rubble now. "I cant breath Chase!" Bree's weak voice called. "Bree!" Yelled Chase as he began doing CPR on her. Adam set Alex and the boy out of harms way and ran back to Bree. Ava screamed "somebody help!" But no one came. "Bree!" Chase cried continuing the CPR. Chase pinched her nose and blew air into her mouth. Adam slapped Bree. "Wake up! Bree! Wake up!" Adam yelled. Chase continued CPR for what seemed like hours to Chase. After a while they spotted Donald and Vex running to them. "Shit! Move Chase!" Donald yelled as he pushed away Chase. Donald continued the CPR. "Donald lifted his mouth from Bree's. "Get the plane here!" Donald shouted. Chase nodded and ran off. Pretty soon the plane hovered near the ground and Donald said "Hold her Adam!" Adam held Bree while Donald continued CPR. Adam set Bree on the Plane floor and Donald ran to the controls. "Chase keep going!" Donald yelled. Chase continued CPR until they got home.

Donald banged open the door and ran in. Tasha was surprised when she saw Bree "Oh oh!" she said. The ran Bree into the lab and put her in the capsule. Donald clicked a button and a liquid filled the capsule. A Mask attached to Bree and she floated around. "The hydro-liquid will keep her sustained for now!" Donald said. "Im sorry Mr. Davenport! My molecular manipulation failed because of my bad instincts! Bree was just telling me whats wrong!" Chase said. Adam and Ava nodded. "Will she be ok? Vex asked. "I hope!" Donald replied. The elevator opened to Leo and Tasha. "Will she be ok?" Tasha asked. Donald nodded. "Donald clicked a button and a new capsule emerged near the climbing wall. "You sleep there today" Donald said. "This is bad, the Axiom is gone! They told me in the plane that they saved 2 people! Hundreds were probably trapped." Donald said to Tasha. "There pre-teens! The cant do everything! We just have to hope for the best!" Tasha replied. "Leo! Bed now!" Tasha commanded. Leo ran out of the room. Donald looked at the bionic kids. "You too!" He said. They nodded and went inside the capsule. Donald and Tasha walked into the elevator.

In the living room, Tasha and Donald sat on the sofa and turned on the TV. Donald set the channel to channel 4 news and listened. "Two people were rescued by an unknown group, one of the rescued is none other than the mayor of New Yorks son! James Bowno and Alex Luthon were rescued. We are hoping that there are more survivors under the rubble!" The news reporter said. "It was them!" Donald said. "They were the rescue team they are talking about! I really hope the got rid of the evidence Tasha!" Donald said worriedly. "Knowing Chase as mission leader, probably did!" Tasha replied. " And recent update! Alex Luthon has disappeared from the hospital. Authorities are searching!" The new reporter added. Donald buried his hands in his head. "First the power, then the accident, then Bree, now this!" He said. "We are hoping that god will help us through this tragedy and I wish everyone who knows familys in this disaster! Stay Strong! This is Channel 4 news, Martin Walker reporting!" The reporter concluded. "Stay strong!" Donald said. Tasha nodded. Donald turned off the TV. "Im going to check on Bree!" Donald said. Tasha nodded. "Yeah, go ahead! This is bad!" Tasha said. "Hopefully its working!" Donald said as he ran to the elevator. "Me too!" Tasha said. " What if this was done on purpose?" Donald stopped. Tasha cocked her head. "Maybe, maybe" Donald said to himself.


	9. Training

**4:09 Jan 3, 2010**

**Daven-Mansion**

**2nd Dimension**

Bree floated in her capsule. Chase was aggressive during training. "Chase! Calm down dude!" Donald said. "Its too easy! Kick it up a noch!" Chase shouted. "Don't raise your voice!" Donald shouted. "Sorry" Chase growled. Chase had been very different since the mission. Chase stepped of the virtual training simulator and grabbed his ePod. "We aren't done Chase." Donald called out. "I'm tired!" Chase called back. Chase looked at Bree for a second and walked out of the lab. While climbing the stairs he put the ear buds in. Chase didn't smile even though it was his favorite song. "I want something more violent" he said to himself. Vex ran up to him and said "Hey Chase, wait up!" Chase glared at Vex. "What?" Vex asked. "Leave me alone!" Chase shouted. Vex cringed. "But today is my bir-" Vex was cut off by Chase. "I said shut up! Leave me alone!" Chase screamed. Vex looked hurt and he ran back into the lab. " He stepped into the elevator and accidentally clicked the wrong button. The elevator took him to a place he had never been to. A small room made of metal. Nothing there, except a small button. Chase clicked the button and the walls opened revealing a second lab. There were 5 capsules weapons on the wall and many consoles. Chase carefully examined everything until he came to a blackboard. It showed pictures of Bree and Krane. The pictures were connected by notes and pictures of the United Axiom building. Chase carefully examined one of the screenshots of a security camera. The picture showed a man who looked like Krane standing next to Alex. "Alex?" Chase said to himself. "What is this!" Chase said to himself. Then he saw another elevator across the room and he heard someone coming down. He ran into the elevator and took off.


	10. School

**3:23 AM Feb 4, 2010**

**Daven-Mansion**

**2nd Dimension**

"Ow!" Leo cried as Trent pinned him to locker. Leo hated 5th grade. He wanted to be like Adam,Bree,Chase,Vex, and Ava. They didn't have to go to school, they had no homework, were not bullied and not to mention were bionic. Leo wanted to be bionic. "Watcha gonna do Dooley?" Trent teased. "Go away Trent!" Leo shouted. Trent smiled "No, I don't want to!" Just then Donald entered the school. "Big D! Help!" Leo shouted. "Help what?" Donald asked. "Help Leo! He is sick! I was his best friend but now he thinks I'm his enemy! And he slapped me!" Trent shouted. "What!" Leo yelled. Donald grabbed Leo. "Come here!" Donald pulled Leo to the lockers. "What is up with you! First you hit Chase and now this guy!" Donald said. "In my defense, Chase was going crazy! And Trent is the one who is bullying me!" Leo replied. " Look school has been over for 10 minutes! Can you not start a fight every second!" Donald shouted. "But" Leo started. "No buts!" Donald cut him off. "Come with me!" Donald shouted. Leo followed Donald outside. Leo looked back and saw Trent sticking out his tongue.

Donald dragged Leo to his car. "What is going on!" Donald shouted. "I swear it was all Trent!" Leo replied. "Leo, are you telling the truth. That boy looked honest!" Donald asked. "That boy looked like a bully!" Leo shouted. Donald shook his head. "What!" Leo shouted. "Nothing" Donald replied. They drove home in silence. When they got home Leo jumped out of the car and ran into the lab. "Sup Leo!" Adam called. "Had a nice day?" Bree asked. "No!" Leo shouted on the verge of tears. "What happened?" Vex asked. "Trent was bullying me! And Big D thinks I was bullying Trent!" Leo said. " I need you guys to help me beat Trent!" Leo said. "How? We cant leave the lab!" Ava said. " I have an idea! I will use my transfer app to give you perfect comebacks!" Ava said. "Yeah! Make sure you use them when everyone is looking!" Bree said. Leo nodded.

**12:30 Feb 5, 2010**

**Mission Creek Middle**

**2nd Dimension**

"Hey Trent!" Leo called. "Watcha want Dooley!" Trent shouted from his lunch table. "Listen up everyone!" Leo shouted causing everyone to face him. "Trent here is a complete idiot!" Leo shouted. "Oh you are paying for that Doody!" Trent shouted. " Ah-ah-ah! Not so fast! Your middle name is Poopos!" Leo said. Everyone laughed. "Don't tell em!" Trent whined. "And Leo, Your scrawny and weak!" Trent shouted. "But I was not overweight by 40 pounds in 1st grade!" Leo replied. Trent turned red. Everyone laughed. "I was not 40 pounds overweight!" Trent shouted. Leo pulled out his phone showing a picture of overweight Trent in 1st grade. "Oops! My bad! You were 50 pounds! And it is said that the camera decreases 10 pounds more!" Leo said. Trent whimpered "Stop it!" Leo shook his head. Trent charged at Leo and Principal Cochran walked in. "Trent! Get over here!" Cochran screamed. "But Principle Cochran I" Trent was cut off by Cochran. "Now!" Cochran shouted. "Mission accomplished!" Leo said to himself.


	11. Revealed

**10:01 PM Feb 2, 2010**

**Daven-Mansion**

**2nd Dimension**

"I'm not lying follow me!" Chase whispered to his bionic siblings. Vex, Adam, Ava were led by Chase to go to the elevator. Once they stepped inside Chase asked "What does button do? Huh?" Vex said "Not sure!" Vex replied. "It takes us to a secret room!" Chase whispered. "Wow!" Adam exclaimed. Chase clicked the button and the elevator took them to the 2nd lab. "Chase its just a empty room!" Bree said. "Wrong!" Chase said as he clicked the hidden button. The bionic wonders exclaimed at the new room that opened in front of them. "Told ya!" Chase said. Chase pointed to the blackboard. When they saw it they were surprised. "Its the guy that attacked us! With Alex!" Ava said. Chase nodded. "I think Mr. Davenport thinks that Krane sabotaged the building! And this new photo that was put up yesterday shows Krane talking to another dude! I tried doing a memory scan for Krane and the other dude. Krane got nothing and the other one was Douglas something. His last name was unknown. Apparently he fell into a volcano!" Chase said.

Vex pointed to one of the consoles. "Maybe those have some info we need!" Vex said. "Maybe!" Chase said. Chase sat on the chair but Adam pushed him off. "Hey!" Chase said and pushed Adam. "I get to sit cauz I'm better!" Adam said. Adam accidentally clicked a button and a video came up on the screen. "Great going Adam!" Chase said. "Wait listen!" Bree said and everyone stopped talking.

"Hello, I am Donald Oliver Davenport. I dont wanna brag, but I am awesome! Probably one of the greatest scientists ever, or should I say, the best scientist out there. If you are watching this, something must have gone wrong or you need information. Let me start by saying this, you are not the only ones with bionics!" Donalds recording said. "No duh, Krane!" Adam said. " There are at least 500 bionical people out there. Most were created by my brother Douglas. 2 were created by me. 1 was made by either Douglas or I. Me and Douglas started Davenport Industries but the story goes way behind that! My grandfather Tommy Sparks Oliver first created a gun with a super launcher. He used a small chip to accelerate speeds he wanted the bullet to travel at. At that time, it could have a been a world breaking technology. The government bought it from him but the guns were stolen during transit. Tommy was killed by someone, it is still a mystery today. However he did leave a daughter, my mother Alice Oliver. She married Jack Davenport my dad. They gave birth to me! I am awesome! Anyway, during high school I met my old wife Amy Lee, we married and had kids. At one point I must have been busy but Amy was captured and killed by Douglas. I couldnt stand it! I implanted bionics to Breana Davenport and Danny Davenport. They went missing and I assumed it was Douglas. I got armored and went to get them back. To my surprise Douglas had gone behind my back and created at least 500 bionic kids. We fought, Douglas had bionics, I almost lost. Then a sinkhole opened up beneath the evil lair and swallowed Douglas. I took 5 bionic babies and ran outside put them down and was bout to run in! The place exploded and killed everyone. No one was alive. I couldn't find Douglas or my old kids! On the way coming back I named the 5 bionic kids. Chase, Adam, Ava, Vex and I named the last one Breana to remeber my old daughter. I have never found my kids since then. I had married Tasha a couple days after Amy Lee died. Me and Tasha always had a connection. Tasha was Amy's best friend. We had Leo. Anway Douglas attacked us right after the attack on his lair. Tasha got him but he vanished. Me and Evans investigated and we discovered Krane. Still dont know their motives but I suspect they are working togethor. This is all till current events, nothing else has happend. One last thing, In case my 2 old kids are still alive, they are not enemies!" Donalds recording said. "We have been living a lie!" Chase whispered tears flowing down his face. Bree nodded crying. "I was the one, who no one created!" Vex said crying. "We dont know that!" Bree said. "We do!" Vex said. "We can't let Mr. Davenport know we watched this!" Ava said. They agreed. "I can't believe Mr. Davenport has been through soo much!" Bree said. "Yeah" Adam concluded. "This all adds up in one way or another!" Chase said. Chase blinked out his last tear.


	12. Revealed Part 2

**4:39 AM Feb 4, 2010**

**Daven-Mansion**

**2nd Dimension**

"We need to know more!" Ava argued. "Yeah, Mr. Davenports video has nothing else, we just know the details such as Douglas is Donald's brother! No other video files!" Chase replied. "How could Mr. Davenport not tell us!" Bree said. "The less we knew; the safer we would be!" Chase replied. "True I guess, we don't know anything about the outside world, well you do Chase but!" Vex interrupted. "We need to wait this one out, we were not meant to watch that!" Bree said. "Yeah" said Adam.

"I just can't believe I had a sister and I was named after her. I thought we were Mr. Davenports kids! We are made by his brother!" Bree said. "Yeah it's wierd!" Vex agreed. "Alex some how is related to Krane, Krane is working with Douglas. Mr. Davenport thinks Douglas may have bionic soldiers! This is too much!" Chase said. "Guys, we have to stop talking about this! Mr. Davenport will find out!" Vex said. "He's right! But just a thought: what if Breana and Danny were alive? Mr. Davenport said he doesn't know, just a thought." Chase finished.


	13. Crush, Chop, Burn and Slice

**4:38 PM Feb 5, 2010**

**Daven-Mansion**

**2nd Dimension**

"But why? One day off! Just one day!" Bree screamed. "No, you guys slack off!" Donald replied. "Uh-hu, then why don't we have a pot belly like you!" Bree replied. "Uh-I" Donald started. "She got you there!" Adam said. "Yup!" Said Vex. "There sexy love handeles!" Donald said. Vex laughed "That's the fancy term for fat hips and waists!" Vex said. Donald turned red. "This isn't over!" Donald said and he stomped out of the room. "This isn't fair, we never get a break!" Bree complained. "Yeah it's unfair!" Chase said. "Hey maybe you guys could come to school with me!" Leo said. "We can't leave the lab Leo!" Ava said. "I have always dreamed about school, going to prom, making friends, breaking into choreographed dance numbers after math class." Bree said dreamily. "Yeah, everything exept learning!" Adam said as Leo frowned. "School! The road to Astronaut Layer has to start somewhere! And besides this will show Mr. Davenport that we can rebel if we want! Besides we need a break!" Chase said. "Are you guys really doing this?!" Ava asked. Chase nodded. "if you guys are doing it, I am too!" Vex said.

**7:21 AM Feb 6, 2010**

**Daven-Mansion**

**2nd Dimension**

"Hurry up guys!" Leo said as Bree ran toward them with Vex on her back. Chase and Adam ran up and Ava came soon after. "Grab on!" Bree said and she super-sped them to the lab. Everyone quickly took of their clothes and stepped into the capsule. "You guys stink!" Bree said to Adam and Chase. The shower started and they began washing their selfs. Donald had added a new shower feature to the capsule because he thought the bionic kids were using too much hot water. The capsule has an individual heating system. "Uh guys! I can see you!" Leo said. "Yeah so?" Bree asked shampooing her hair. "Your naked!" Leo said. "So?" Adam asked. "You know what! Never mind!" Leo said.

The lab rats stepped out of the capsule in fresh clothes. "Let's go!" said Bree. Vex hopped on to Bree's back and everyone held onto Bree. In less then two seconds they were at school. "Ow, Adam your heavy!" Bree groaned. "Just follow me and do nothing weird. Our principles name is Cochran. You guys just follow me to all my classes. If a teacher asks say your file hasn't been sent yet ok?" Leo asked. Chase nodded. The bell rang starting school. "Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! My ears! Ahaaaaaaaaa!" Chase screamed rolling across the floor. "So much for not drawing attention!" Bree said. "What was that!?" Chase asked. "That was the bell, it rings every 45 minutes, 8 times a day! So- have fun with that!" Leo replied. "Oh-oh" Ava said.

**12:30 PM Feb 6, 2010**

**Mission Creek Middle School**

**2nd Dimension**

"Alright guys, our popularity is based on what tablune we sit at. That's the cool table, we can't sit there but we can sit cool table adjacent!" Leo said. "FYI, Adam just sat at the cool table. "It can't be that bad!" Chase said as he went and sat at the cool table. Just then Trent came up. "That's my spot geek!" Trent said. "Sorry I'll leave" Chase began. "No you won't!" Trent said and punched Chase in the face.

"Oh, that's it!" Spike roared and punched Trent in the stomach. Trent screamed and ran way. "Sit down, siblings! This is our table now!" Spike said. One of the girls smiled "Hey brave one!" She said to Spike. Spike chatted for a while until the commando app deactivated. "Commando App deactivated? " Chase asked. "Not now Chase!" Bree said.

Principle Cochran walked in and said "Pep rally time!" A bunch of Parde marchers and sort players walked in with Bojo the Bobcat: the school mascot. Bono grabbed Adams steak and walked away. Adams eyes turned red and shot a laser at Bojo. The fire alarm went off. "Guys don't panic, statistics show that if we don't panic 75 percent of us will make it out alive!" Chase said. Everyone trampled over Chase and ran to the exit. Just then Tasha and Donald entered the Gym. "So, how was school? Get in the helicopter!" Donald screamed. "They killed Bojo the Bobcat" said Tasha as they all ran to the hellicopter.


	14. Crush, Chop, Burn, and Slice Part 2

**1:12 PM Feb 6, 2010**

**Daven-Mansion**

**2nd Dimension**

"What were you thinking! You know you cant leave school!" Donald shouted. Bree flinched and said "But we never get to go to anything!" Chase nodded "Yeah, we litarally live in your basement! Why cant we be like the other kids!" Chase asked. "Because, you are bionic! Do I see other bionic kids?" Donald asked. "Well duh! Of course there is more!" Adam said. Donald narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean Adam?" Donald asked. "He means, Krane looked like a real family guy! Krane probably had kids! Yeah, probably met a evil lady along the way, you know what I mean?" Chase asked saving them from Adam's slip. "Doesnt matter! You guys are on complete lockdown, you cant leave the lab! And im taking away your 10 minute TV time!" Donald said. "So what, its only 10 minutes!" Adam said. "But why cant we go to school?" Vex asked. " First, theres Krane, he could attack you at school! Second, you guys could expose your bionics! Then the FBI will be on out tails forever!" Donald said. "Leo, you are banned from the lab until I say so!" Donald said. "But Big D-" Leo started. "No buts!" Donald said. "Haha, he said butt!" Adam said. "Be quiet Adam!" Ava replied.

Donald shook his head and took Leo upstairs. "This sucks! We never get any fredom!" Ava said. "Yeah, now im never gonna get a chance to show people how smart I am! There goes my chance of winning the spelling bee!" Chase said. "Yeah and I got invited to a party!" Bree said. "Yeah me too! And there is so many people we could have made friends with!" Ava said. Vex nodded. "I guess this how it is! This our life!" Vex said. "This is not fair!" Bree complained.

**6:49 PM Feb 6, 2010**

**Daven-Mansion**

**2nd Dimension**

Leo walked into the lab. "Leo, you cant be down here!" Chase said. "Yeah well, it good to break rules sometimes!" Leo replied. "Then what do you need?" Ava asked. "Well, I felt bad you got in trouble so I decided to make some last minute changes! To make it up to you! You know that party everyone is talking about? Its in your living room!" Leo shouted. All of them ran upstairs to thr blaring party. "Wow Leo!" Bree said. Everyone ran their own ways and began dancing. "Citizens of Mission Creek! I like bannanas!" Adam screamed. "Yeah, do the Leo, do the Leo! Now just the sexy people!" Leo shouted. "What about Dad and Mom?" Ava asked. "They wont be back till 11!" Leo said. Ava nodded. Adam was standing near the cake. "Carefull there, that has a lot of suger! You eat that you'll be bouncing of the wall for hours!" Chase said. "How do you know?" Adam asked. " How would you know?" Chase smiled "Cauz I just had 4 peices!" Chase said as he hastily eat a cake. "Yeah!" Adam screamed as he stuffed cake in his mouth. Both of them began jumping on the couch. "Awesome!" Leo yelled. Just then Donald and Tasha opened the door. "What the-" Donald started but was cut off by a golf cart horn.

"Hey everyone! How was the party? Get out!" Donald screamed. Leo tried to hide in the crowd and run with them. "Oh no you dont!" Tasha said pulling Leo out. "Again!" Donald screamed. Adam waved nervously. "Hi?" Adam asked. "How could you this?!" Donald asked. " Cauz, we never get any fredom!" Chase said. "Its not their fault Big D! I just wanted them to have one more night of fun before you put them back in their display cases. "There not display cases! They are biohernic atmospheric capsules!" Donald replied. "Whatever!" Leo said. Tasha shut the door. "Leo, you have to follow rules!" Tasha said. "And who gave eddy cake?!" Donald screamed. Adam raised his hand partially and put it back down. "Thats it, now you know how hard it is! We have to get rid of the evidence that you exist! You guys are leaving pack your bags!" Donald said harshly. "What! Thats not fair!" Leo screamed tears slowly falling. "Sorry Leo, its best for everyone." Donald replied. "Donald, are you serious?" Tasha asked. Donald nodded. "Go pack your bags! This is your last night here! You are going to Facility X." Donald said. "But this is where I get my meaty flavored pellets!" Adam complained. "Not anymore!" Donald replied.

The bionic kids trudged to lab. "I cant beleive this is our last day!" Bree said. Vex began crying. "I dont want to leave!" Vex cried. "Me neither" said Bree as she hugged Vex. "Its just, well besides from school and out mission, we have never been anywhere else!" Ava said. "I know this is going to be bad, but at least we still will have each other." Chase said. "Yeah Vex, you will still have Adam, Chase, Ava, and me!" Bree said comforting Vex. Vex sniffeled. "Ok" he said. Chase opened the capsule. "Lets sleep!" Chase said. Everyone nodded and got into the capsule and laid down. Bree hugged Vex and the rest of the bionic team snuggled in with each other for comfort and warmth.


	15. Crush, Chop, Burn, and Slice Part 3

**9:31 Feb 7, 2010**

**Daven-Mansion**

**2nd Dimension**

Ava woke up feeling guilty. She thought if she had said no to going to school, none of this would have happened. As second oldest she took responsibility. To her surprise everyone except Adam was awake. She opened her capsule and heard them talking to Eddie. 'Were is Facility X?" Bree asked. Eddie showed a picture of a nice island. Everyone gasped. "Thats not that bad!" Chase exclaimed. "Oh, oops!" Eddie said showing a picture of a dark building in a snowy area. "Dang it!" Vex said. "ha-ha Losers!" Eddie said as he went of the screen. Ava walked over to the bionic bunch. "Mornin" Bree said grumpily. Ava nodded to her. "When do we start packing?" Ava said as she yawned and stretched. "Bree already packed our stuff!" Chase said. "Oh, thanks Bree!" Ava said. "Anyway we have to go up!" Chase said. Bree nodded and ran to Adam. She super speeded back with Adam. "You ruined my dream!" Adam whined. They all got ready and went upstairs but only after giving their lab one last look.

They were shocked to see Leo, Tasha, and Donald talking to replicas of them. "Ok! What are those?" Bree asked. "Models of you!" Donald said. "So, there exactly like us?" Bree asked. "No,you have a faint mustache." Robotic Bree told Bree. Bree said "Oh no she didn't!" Chase smirked. "You meant, oh no it didn't!" Vex corrected Bree. Bree nodded. Chase laughed at Bree. "Mr. Davenport designed me falwlessly." Chase bragged. "Yes, he is telling the t-t-truth!" The robot said as Chase hit it. Vex looked at his robot. He shrugged. "Well, you guys should get going!" Donald said. "Look, I know you are sad! But it's for the best!" Donald said. Suddenly and idea sparked in Chase's head.

He used his override app to control Ava, and he used her transfer app to send them the message. Chase quickly broke the window and Donald ran over there. Bree super speeded into the clones clothes and the robots in their place. Donald turned around to see the bionic kids. "I felt a breeze!" Donald said. "The window is open!" Bree said in a robotic voice. "Oh, right!" Donald said. Leo had seen the blur but had just thought it was them running to their new home. "Good bye guys!" Leo yelled. But no one replied. Donald looked out the broken window. He saw the car that was picking up the bionic children. They did not reply and the car sped off.

"Well Leo, you have these guys now!" Donald said. "Go away!" Leo shouted and ran to the lab. The robots trudged to the lab behind Leo. "What do you want!" Leo screamed at the robots in the lab. "Dont be sad Leo! Friends come and go!" Chase said in a robotic voice. "But robots are forever!" Vex said in a robotic voice. "Yeah, well Im not your friend!" Leo said. "Sensing human hostility! Terminate!" Bree said as they closed in on Leo. "Oh what, help!" Leo screamed. Ava laughed. "Leo!" Leo gulped. "Its us! Were not robots!" Bree said. "Wait, your the real Adam,Vex,Bree,Ava, and Chase?" Leo asked. "Duh!" Adam said grinning. Leo jumped up and down and paused. Leo quickly punched Chase as hard as he could in the stomach. "Ow! What was that for?" Chase asked. "It is you guys!" Leo shouted. Leo jumped up and down.

Donald walked into the lab. "What are you doing?" Donald asked. "Having fun! Robots are fun!" Leo said. "See, I told you would like em!" Donald said. Leo nodded. Donald said "Well I have work to do!" Donald said. Leo nodded. Donald walked out of the room. "Alright guys! You just act like robots and I'll get yall food!" Leo explained. "Ok, got it!" Chase said looking at his siblings.


	16. Crush, Chop, Burn, and Slice Part 4

**8:43 PM Feb 7, 2010**

**Daven-Mansion**

**2nd Dimension**

Leo was having a great time with his siblings. They didn't have to train, work or do chores. He had them all to himself! "Hey Ava! Throw it here!" Leo said as he guestured for the laser ball. Adams eyes widened from behind and everyone understood what he had seen. From a second the play full bionic children were now acting as steel cringed robots. "Hello Leo!" Chase said roboticaly. "So you like them?" Donald asked suspiciosly. "Well I grew to like them! Nothin like a robot party cauz a robot party don't stop!" Leo said stiltly. "See Leo! I told you, you would like them!" Donald said exitedly. Leo nodded in approval as Donald went upstairs.

"That worked well!" Leo said. Chase nodded "We have to eat sooner or later!" Adam clenched his mouth. "Yeah!" Ves exclaimed "Im hungry!" Bree said "Yeah!" Leo pointed to the elevator "Lets go! Silently!"

As they creeped up the stairs, Chase noticed something. "Is it me or is that a door?" Chase asked. "Your right! Ive never noticed a door there!" Bree stated. Chase began walking to the door when Leo held him back. "Wait Chase, maybe it was hidden cauz Big D doesnt want us to go in there!" Leo said. "Leo, we need anwsers!" Chase said franticly. "Anwsers to what?" Leo asked. Vex grimaced "Anwsers to questions!" Leo frowned "What? Seriosly guys! Im talking about Cookie Balls! Who doesnt like that?" Chase glanced over. "Yeah sure!" He said. "You go on ahead, we are coming!" Chase said. Leo nodded and ran up the stairs. "Well we know were it is, we are coming back!" Chase whispered to his sibilings.


	17. Crush, Chop, Burn, and Slice Part 5

**7:31 PM Feb 9, 2011**

**Daven-Mansion**

**2nd Dimension**

Leo let go a breath of relief as they completed their mission; get food, eat, not get caught. "Look guys, this is going to be hard for all of us! We need to pitch in too make it work!" Ava pepped. "She is right, we have more things to do than ever. Luckily those robots should at least buy us lots if time!" Chase started "Since we cant sleep in the capsule, we need to make a makeshift area to live. Mr. Davenport has tons of extra blankets and pillows, we are gonna' need em'! In Davenport's charging room, are new house. There is a corner surrounded by unused wires and stuff. We build are make shift house their! Then I can some how circulate the capsule energy to transmit us some so we don't go haywire!" Chase explained.

Leo nodded. "Yeah yeah, bla-bla-bla, let get on with it!" Leo said. Chase shook his head "Whatever you say!" Leo trudged off to get the construction materials. "Well don't just stand there! Go!" Chase said. "And what are you going to do?" Bree asked raising an eyebrow. "Supervising!" Chase with a sly smile. "Whatevs!" Ava said sarcastically. Chase shook his head "No one appreciates genius!" He complained. "Ya got that right!" Adam said. Chase sighed.

By the time Leo came down with the pillows and blankets, Chase was already working on the capsules. "Two big loads right here!" Leo said. "Great, put em in the storage room. That's our new room." Leo shrugged and walked over to the storage room. Bree and Vex were already arranging the boxes of wires and machinery to make a blocked of portion of the room. "I assume thats your sleeping area?" Leo asked. "Yup!" Vex said cheerily. Vex was always in a good mood. It brought Leo up when he was down.

Leo began assisting Bree and Vex. They had a couple of iron beams lying in the closet so they decided to use those as a main center beam. They called Adam over to crush it in the ground fitting it in. They began arranging the floor what was a couple of quilts and comforter on the floor. "Kinda looks cozy!" Bree remarked. Vex and Leo nodded in unison.

Chase came into the room with 5 wires. "Hey Adam!" Chase called. "Yeah?" Adam asked. "Can you make 5 holes in their with your heat vision, about this thick?" Chase said showing the wires. "I dunno, I can try!" Adam said lasering 6 holes in the wall. "Adam, I asked for 5!" Chase said. "But my other eye just shot a laser too, I didn't want to feel left out!" Adam argued. "What?" Chase said with confusion. Chase shook his head and left the room. Then he pushed the wires through the holes into their new hideout. Then he bought a piece of machinery in and connected it to 5 wires.

Leo left to bring some more pillows and blankets and a small air condition system. "Here ya go!" Leo said. "Adam can you cut a square sized hole about this wide in that wall?" Chase asked. "Again, I dunno!" Adam said lasering the wall. This time the proportions were much better and accurate. Vex patted down the last of the pillows and blankets. They had nothing to fear, they were still in the cyber shield range area to protect them from attackers like Krane. They just had to act like robots Tasha and Donald were around.

Leo again brought some new pillows and blankets and they used them for walls. Vex patted his into place and fell on them. "Ahh! No Missions, no training, no nothing!" Vex said tired from building their hide out. They all stepped out by moving a metal crate and remarked at their base. It was unnoticeable. They had done it perfectly.

Night came faster than ever and the bionic children entered their fort. Chase had found a outdated laptop and other useful machinery. He gave them designated areas. Vex was the first to lie down. Bree laid next to him and Chase followed. Finally Ava and Adam squeezed into the small area. Despite their hideout being insulated, having a AC and a laptop it was cramped. Chase held across and pulled something out of the machine he had docket and connected to the 5 wires before. The laptop was connected to the Machine. Chase typed something and a secret pouch clicked open. 5 small breathing masks fell out. "Put this on, it regulates your bionic chip nasally." Chase said. Everyone obliged and put it on. "Uhh!" It taste bad. "Adam, you don't eat it!" Chase said annoyed. Bree chuckled and put her arm around Vex. "Gnite!" Ava said thinking of their first night living a secret of a secret.


	18. Chapter 20

Hiatus is over, i will publish new chapter soon, also notice the chapter reduction. i am combining stories what are divided into multiple parts into 1 story to reduce chapter count. I suggest u reread them, i added new things to them, Till the next chapter this message will be there.


End file.
